Wild Thing
by Mystik
Summary: AU. These two just want to have some fun..it doesn't matter the consequences...never.


**Pairing:** I really don't know. o.o

**Beta:** Trish

**Disclaimer:** Those beautiful boys do not belong to me.

* * *

**Wild Thing - Chapter one**

The brunette closed the door with a silent 'click'. His bare foot padded on the blue carpets as he approached the four-post bed. He gave a delighted smile as he saw the little form hidden by the black silken sheets. He sat on the bed and ruffled the blond locks.

"Wake up, sleep-head."

"Uhn…five more minutes…" – a voice answered.

Ken smirked. He lowered his face and gave a little kiss on the chaste lips, nibbling on the lower lip.

"Uhn…" – a little moan was heard. Ken went further, kissing his jaw, teasingly. The sleepy blond opened his blue eyes, shining with lust.

"Good morning Omi. Time to go to school."

"Good morning…brother."

The brunette withdraw, annoyed.

"You know how to spoil the mood, don't you?"

Omi smiled and sat on the bed, the silk sheets doing nothing to hide his semi-aroused state. Ken laughed a little.

"Already up, Omitchi?"

"Yeah, thanks to you." – said the teen, pouting. He got up, revealing wear nothing underneath the sheets. He padded to the bathroom, swaying his hips unconsciously. The brunette toyed lightly with the waistband of his pajama pants.

"Want help?"

"No, thank you…brother." – said Omi acidly, disappearing through the door.

* * *

"What do you want for breakfast?" – asked Ken, seeing Omi enter in the dinning room.

"Just orange juice." – answered, sitting beside him – "Where's mom?"

"The bitch already left." – said Ken, biting an apple.

"Uhn…and the fucker?"

"Father didn't sleep at home."

The blond snickered, taking a gulp on his juice.

"You know that we should hate each other for calling your dad and my mom with those names, right?"

"Yeah, we should." – agreed the brunette. Playfully his stole a kiss from the other – "But there are better things we can do, don't you think?"

"Not now. We have to go to school." – said the blond, getting up.

"Tease."

"Wait until we return and you gonna pay for this morning." – threatened the young teen, leaving the dinning room.

"Oh, We'll see about that." – answered Ken.

* * *

"You are the new teacher, aren't you?" – said a blond man, approaching.

"Hai. Fujimiya Ran." – the mentioned extended his hand.

"Kudou Yoji. I'm the art teacher." – he shook the offered hand – "Welcome to hell."

Ran raised an eyebrow.

"Hell?"

"Oh, don't be mistaken by the prestige of Kowa Academy, redhead. Every step here can be your destruction."

"It can't be that bad."

"You'll discover in a short time." – said Yoji smiling.

The bell rang, indicating the beginning of the first period. Ran took his material and waved goodbye to the blond, going to his first class on Kowa Academy. He was expecting great things for this job as History teacher.

* * *

"I'll like history this year." – joked Ken, making Omi giggle. The two stepbrothers were looking to the handsome new teacher entering the class. He had lively red hair, a pale skin and the most gorgeous eyes, in the shade of soft lilac. A single golden earring was on his left ear. Definitely more handsome than Mrs. Kawamura.

Ran look to the class in general, when his eyes captured two teens on the back. One of them had chocolate locks, which framed amazing green eyes. The other had angelic blue eyes, framed by dark gold strands, and a single blue earring on the right ear. They whispering to each other and giggling. 'Trouble' was printed on neon on them.

"Good morning class. I'm Fujimiya Ran and I'll be, as you can tell, you history teacher for this year."

"Luck us." – said the brunette in the back, his green eyes staring at him. The class laughed.

"What's your name?"

"Hidaka Ken."

"Well, you care to explain what's is so lucky?"

"I think that you appear to be a very good teacher." – said Ken, still staring at him – "And the view is definitely more nice than the last one."

More laughs. The redhead sighed. Definitely trouble.

"Okay, I appreciate both compliments, but I guess we could start our class now, shall we?"

* * *

"Ahn...not here…ah! God damn it…" – a husky voice could be heard in one of the stalls of the boy's room. And everyone knew it that the safest was to stay away on that moment.

"You asked for it, tempting me on the P.E. class…" – the brunette nipped at the pale neck, his hands roaming under the white shirt.

Omi just moaned low in his throat. His hands where clenched on Ken's shirt, his blue eyes glazed with desire. He heard a noise in the background, but was too lost on the pleasure of those hands to care.

Ran entered in the boy's room, going to pee. He was washing his hands when he heard something. Something like a…moan? He arched one red eyebrow as he approached one of the stalls. He heard it again.

"Ken…onegai..."

Ken, the same name of that bold brunette. He opened the stall and them wished he didn't. Ken was on his knees, kissing enthusiastically the flat stomach of the blond that was with him on the class. What was his name again? Ah…Omi. And from their position, that was no wonder what the brunette was about to do.

Ran blushed lightly while coughing. The two teens stopped their actions and turned their eyes to the teacher.

"I guess I don't have to tell that is forbidden to do this on school, right?"

Ken got up slowly, revealing his open fly and a large bulge between his legs. Omi wasn't in any better.

"Gomen, Fujimiya-sensei." – said the blond, pouting adorably.

"Just pull yourselves together and go to the next period."

"Hai."

As soon the redhead left, they started to giggle. The smaller one gave a chaste kiss on the brunette, who returned enthusiastically. Seconds later, they had their foreheads glued together, smiling to each other.

"You just loved being caught by Fujimiya-sensei, don't you Ken?" – asked Omi, his curious finger making little circles on the stomach of the older.

"Oh yeah…" – answered Ken, grabbing the blonde's ass – "You know…I think if he ask…I would let he fuck me."

Omi laughed hard, disentangling from the other, going to splash some fresh water on his face.

"I think he will never ask that."

"Oh, if I tempt him, he would."

"Wanna bet?" – said Omi, arching one blond eyebrow, challenging his stepbrother. They loved to do that.

"I would love to. What I gonna get if I win?"

"Uhn…" – Omi pondered for a few seconds – "I will let you spank me anytime you want, for one week."

The brunette groaned. He was asking this for ages! He arched an eyebrow, staring at the younger teen.

"And if you win?"

"I'll be the one fucking you."

In a flash Omi was pinned by an eager brunette on the sink. Green eyes were sparkling, staring at blue ones.

"You just want to push your cock into me, don't you, naughty boy?"

The blond groaned, hanging on the neck of his brother.

"Yessss…" – hissed low on his throat. He loved to be overpowered by Ken.

"Let's change the bet a bit." – Ken smirked in a very dangerous way – "I bet that I can do Fujimiya-sensei fuck me first than you."

"The terms are still the same?"

"Hai. Agreed?" – he nipped on the blonde's lower lip, kissing him savagely. Omi responded feverously, letting the brunette ground his hips on his.

"Agreed."

"Good. Now, let's go back to class before that yummy sensei comes back, looking for us."

* * *

Ran sat on the leather sit of his Porsche and sighed deeply. The scene of earlier was playing over and over again on his head. That two teenagers…how they could be so…damn sexy?

He left his hometown expecting to increase his career and forget everything about the past. Since his little sister got married and Yuushi died. The teacher closed his eyes, a pang of angst clenching his heart. Why was so difficult to get over his death? It's was so long ago…

He met the passionate blond for the first time in high school. He smiled when remembered how it was love at first sight. Less than two weeks later, they were going out. The whole school was insulted (specially the girls) with the news that the two most desired bachelors were dating…each other. Ran could hear clearly the annoying girls showing at his dad's flower shop, trying to conquest him.

In the end of high school however, their life turned upside down. A car accident with Yuushi's family left Ran empty and without his love. His first love. And six years passed.

Even after all this time, he couldn't forget the blond with gorgeous golden eyes. Until now…

How he could be so dumbly stuck with two teenagers, and worst, his _students_? But he couldn't help himself thinking on the two together on that stall, about to do some very forbidden and delicious thing. The way Omi was moaning low, clearly enjoying the attention, the way Ken's wicked tongue was tracing patterns on the stomach of the younger teen…

He smacked his head on the wheel, letting out a frustrated groan. He should forget these thoughts if he wanted to endure on that job. He needed to stay in Tokyo, stay as far as he could from his hometown. He wished he could control his emotions again like he was doing since Yuushi's death.

"I need to." – said Ran out loud, igniting the car and leaving the Kowa Academy parking lot.

* * *

The two teens were laid side by side, naked, very sated after a heated session on Omi's bed. They were alone in the house, like usual. The blond was grinning while feeling the warm heat inside him. Ken was licking and kissing his neck, on their very personal 'cuddling' way.

"God…"

"No, just Ken."

"Baka!" – said Omi laughing a little – "How can you be such…"

"An amazing fuck? I caught myself sometimes thinking the same thing from you."

"Really?" – blue eyes looked at him, the little pink tongue moistening the pout lips – "You will think the same thing with Fujimiya-sensei?"

"Who knows? Just when I feel his pale, gorgeous body above me, fucking me senseless, I will compare."

Omi smirked and they kissed lazily, their tongues entangling sensuously. The brunette whitdraw and smiled.

"I'm so hungry. You?"

"Yeah, you make me hungry after sex."

Ken got up, not bothering to cover himself. He walked to a white phone in the wall and dialed a number. A feminine voice answered.

"May I help you, Ken-sama?"

"Yeah, could you bring dinner to Omi's room?"

"I'll be up in twenty minutes."

"Good. Thanks."

He returned to bed and lay down beside the blond, looking to the ceiling.

"Penny for your thoughts…brother."

"It's nothing." – said Ken in a whisper – "Just wondering how I gonna spank you when I win the bet. With my bare hands? A whip?"

"Confident, aren't we?"

"Very."

"Well, choose the lube of your preference honey." – Omi got up, heading to the bathroom – "Because I will definitely fuck you when _I_ win this bet, Ken."

Ken laughed hard. He loved his little brother. Twenty minutes later, they were having dinner in bed, feeding each other and kissing, like a long-time married couple.

TBC

Reviews?


End file.
